


Superficial Congruence

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Pansy is jealous of Ginny.  She hates it that Ginny is in love with her hero, while Pansy ends up gettting Draco.  She almost wishes she had Harry Potter.





	Superficial Congruence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

She’d berate Ginny publicly.  She’d call her pathetic and imply that she was only Harry’s fangirl.  She would say that Ginny was just striving after the wind.  The only thing that never crossed her mind was that she was just like Ginny, the only difference being their sides of the war in houses, in school, and in life.  She was just like Ginny, but her hero wasn’t gallant, noble, or just.  _Her_ hero had a sexy saunter and an allegiance to the Dark Lord.  Her hero was destined to die, and she knew it.  If Harry didn’t kill him, then the Dark Lord would.  But she knew, that in the end, Harry Potter would win, and she would be left to them and could only depend on their mercy.  She was too much of a coward to revolt against Voldemort, and to proud to join the winning side.  She would never admit that she was jealous.

 

She would never admit that she was jealous of the way Harry looked at Ginny during their so far short-lived relationship.  It couldn’t last.  There was just too much love.  The flame would soon disappear.  At least, she hoped it wouldn’t last because the jealousy was killing her.  She was jealous that Harry would take Ginny out when she wasn’t his last resort.  She was jealous that he would open doors for her.  He would be considerate of her feelings.  He would buy her a pony, if she asked.  With Harry, it was always give; with Draco, it was always take.  She couldn’t remember the last time he had done something considerate, or even given her the tiniest inclination that he had loved her.  She wondered if they would even be together if she didn’t put out.  She was almost certain that Ginny hadn’t with Harry, and look at how he treats her.  She was jealous because there were so many striking similarities to Ginny, but her hero loved her and Draco, well he only _used_ Pansy.  

 

And yet, she couldn’t stop watching them, no matter how self-destructive it proved to be.  They were sitting by the lake.  They were always by the lake, and she didn’t blame them.  The lake was a romantic place.  She wished that just once, Draco would take her by the lake.  She wished Draco would put his coat down for her to sit on so that her robes didn’t get muddy.  She wished that Draco would kiss her long and slow, leaving her wishing for more.  And then, she wished she were in love like they were.  She wished it so bad that she was almost scared that she was in love with Harry Potter, and yet, the idea wasn’t as treacherous as it should have been to her.  It would be nice, she thought, to be loved.  It would be nice to have a boyfriend who actually treated you decently.  And then the thought crossed her mind again that it would be nice to be in love with _anyone_ , or at least not need to be in love. 

Why did Ginny get to be in love and not her?  Was Ginny not the blood-traitor?  Was Ginny not the poor redhead?  Did she not have skinny legs and a freckly face?  Was Pansy not _prettier_ than Ginny?  Wasn’t Ginny a Gryffindor, after all?  But then again, come to think of it, Gryffindors probably fall in love far more than Slytherins.  Slytherins care about themselves too much to care about anyone else, and if only for one fleeting second, she wished she were in Gryffindor, so that she could have her own Harry Potter love her the way Harry loves Ginny.  It might even be worth taking Polyjuice Potion, she thought to herself, just to see what it’s like to be in love like Ginny is.

 

There they were by the lake, her laying on his shoulder, he stroking her hair slowly and lovingly.  Then he looked at her and kissed her longingly and lovingly. He whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded, stood up, and ran off giggling.  _She was jealous._ She hadn’t remembered the last time she was allowed to giggle, or the last time someone had chased her as Harry was chasing after Ginny.  

 

Then she sees Draco walking over to her, sauntering, with a smirk, trying with little effort to seduce her, because he knows that in the end, she will give in.  What he doesn’t know is that because each time, she wishes that she would feel loved.  

 

“What are you doing out here,”� he asked, and she was so glad she had been practicing Occlumency, because for Draco to see what she had been obsessing over would have been downright embarrassing.

 

“Just enjoying the weather,”� she told him without looking at him, wishing he would do something that would show that he loved her.  But he didn't. He raised his eyebrow. It was cloudy, after all.

 

For a few moments she just sat there, and he had not yet moved; a sign that he was some kind of horny.  Great, she thought to herself, and when she looked up at him, he held his hand out to help her up.  It was the most caring gesture he had made in weeks, which warmed her thinking maybe there was hope after all.  

 

But then he talked, and the moment of hope was ruined.  “Come on, let’s go inside,”� which she understood to be his codeword for ‘Let’s go have sex,’ and her heart fell because even though she didn’t feel like it, she would do it anyway.  Not because she wanted to, but because she was so desperate to feel loved.  Subconsciously, she knew that it was hopeless, but she never did care.  She was a sucker for hope, and after all, waiting had worked for Ginny.  

 

And as she watched Draco’s eyes sparkle, she thought that maybe one day they would sparkle for her.


End file.
